Unknown Memories
by Sailor Elf
Summary: When an exhibit from Egypt arrives in San Fransisco, things turn up a notch as Scarab brings the vengeful mummy back to life and she's determined to finish what she started


Disclaimer-None of the mummies belongs to me. They never will. Lutina is mine though.

Summary-When an exhibit from Egypt arrives in San Fransisco, things turn up a notch as Scarab brings the vengeful mummy back to life and she's determined to finish what she started...

Author's Note – I fixed it up a bit here and made a few changes. (I found a few things weren't working with the new story I'm writing. Sorry if I changed anything anyone particularly liked.)

Unknown Memories

Nefertina and Presley were checking out an exhibit that recently arrived from Egypt. They walked into the room.

"Cool exhibit. There's even a sarcophagus. I wonder who it is?" asked Nefertina.

"You read Egyptian better than what I do, could you tell me what it says?" Presley asked the female mummy.

"It says to beware of the power of this unknown mummy. No one knows any of his family or even his name. It looks like he lived around the time of Rapses," Nefertina told him.

"So you guys could have known him?" Presley wanted to make sure.

"We could have, I don't know," replied Nefertina.

"Oh you should be aware and you do know the mummy, you just don't know it yet," snarled a voice behind them.

"Scarab!" cried Presley.

"With the strength of RA!" cried Nefertina.

Instantly, she had her cat armor on her body and she pulled out her whip.

"You won't get the prince the time Scarab!" she yelled.

"Ironically, I'm not after the boy, I'm after the mummy and the sarcophagus," he told the two. "You shabti, restrain them while the others grab the sarcophagus."

Some shabti held onto Presley and Nefertina while others grabbed the mummy case. Just as they went out the door, Nefertina managed to break the shabti holding the prince and her.

"No!" she screamed.

"We'll find out soon what he has planned for that mummy," Presley said sadly.

Back at his home, Scarab had his shabti place the mummy on his feet.

With the help of Set and Anubis, they started the incantation.

"We call you from beyond the Western Gate!" they said.

The spirit came from the Western Gate and into the mummy. Just as the mummy began to move, Scarab started talking.

"Lutina, the rattlesnake of the ancient desert," he cried.

"Only friend is Scarab," the mummy finished.

She quickly glanced around the room, hoping for an explanation

"Lutina, welcome back to the land of the living," Heka told Lutina.

"What is this century?" Lutina asked him.

"It is the twentieth century. You were sleeping for thirty-five centuries. I'd like you to help me capture Rapses and destroy his four wretched mummy guardians," explained Scarab.

"Rapses is here in this time? His guardians are as well? I will pay him back. By the way, did you ever become pharaoh?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. The pharaoh entombed me after I killed the boy when he was twelve," said an angry Scarab. "All those wasted years."

"Just give me time. I will help you destroy the guardians and capture that accursed brat," she offered.

"Okay, but I'd better see results soon. Preferably within a few days," warned Scarab.

"You'll have your results," Lutina told him.

"By the way, we've been friends for so long, you never told me who your brother is," wondered Scarab.

"You were waiting this long, wait a few more nights," she said as she walked off to the balcony, leaving behind a surprised Scarab and Heka.

As she walked to the side of the balcony, she was remembering. Remembering that one day from all those years ago.

Ancient Egypt, 1532 B.C., Lutina was making supper for her mother, brother and herself. She had just finished making it when her mother walked into the room. She had a sad look on her face.

"Lutina, your brother won't be coming for dinner. I was just talking to him and he said he's going to the party that the pharaoh is having today for the prince," she sadly explained to her daughter.

"That accursed brother of mine! He's always acted as if I never existed!" screamed Lutina, her long black hair flowing silently behind her as she went to her room.

She reached under her bed pillow and pulled out a quiver of arrows and a bow. She had been secretly been taking archery lessons from Ja-kal. She didn't tell her mother because she would become extremely upset. She remembers the first lesson when Ja-kal had asked why she wanted to learn archery. She said she wanted to learn.

She put the bow and arrows underneath the table when she sneaked back out. Lutina quickly ate her supper and left in a hurry.

She hurried to the palace for that's where the party was. She reached the palace just as the feasting began. She looked down from the top and saw her brother.

"Welcome friends to the party of celebration of defeating our enemies and of my son. Now let the feasting begin," the pharaoh told the crowd.

The feasting started but before it could go on any further, flaming arrows began pouring down onto the ground. Everybody managed to dodge out of the way.

A figure jumped down. She spotted Rapses over by a table, unable to get away. Lutina picked him up by his collar.

"You will die Rapses. My life has been a trail of ignorance. You just pushed the limit of my patience. You and your father both have. I will..." she started.

Before she could finish, a couple guards grabbed her from behind, causing her to drop the young prince.

"The prince!" cried Armon, rushing to catch Rapses.

Lutina tried to blast the guards away with magic but couldn't because of the awkward position.

"You will be in the dungeon until your death sentence but first Rath, do you know this young man? He seems to quite a bit about magic," the pharaoh wanted to know.

Lutina's long hair was tied up in a bun and it made her look like a young man instead.

"No, I don't. I have never seen this one before. I never taught him magic," said Rath.

"Take him to the dungeon then!" the pharaoh ordered.

Lutina was dragged there, struggling on the way.

One day, a few days later, she was surprised to find she had a visitor. She watched him as he walked up to him.

"Young man, why did you attack?" he asked.

"First, let's get things straight between us and just us: I am a female; second, I did it because I wanted revenge," explained Lutina.

"Okay, you're a female. What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Lutina," she answered.

"I like how you worked. Next time I come, I will give you a present which represents your poisonous style," Scarab told her.

"Fine but you know, if you were pharaoh, I wouldn't be in here since we're such good friends now," suggested Lutina.

"I'll try that sometime. Thanks for the suggestion," said Scarab.

Scarab came back a week later and gave Lutina her present. It was an amulet of a snake. It had a red and black mark between the eyes.

"Thanks," she told him.

She didn't realize how much her life would be changing with this new gift.

Back to modern day San Francisco, Lutina climbed down the long side of the building from the balcony.

She sneaked through the city, tracking Presley's amulet. She reached his house just as the mummies dropped off Presley.

"The mummy Scarab stole could have been brought back to life by now. He's probably up to no good if he was," Rath told the young prince.

"Gotcha but how can that mummy hurt me if you don't know who he is?" Presley wanted to know.

"We'll deal with that when the problem arises," Ja-kal told him as Khati jumped out of the Hot RA and ran away.

"Khati, come back. Don't run away," called Armon.

"Don't worry Armon, she'll come back. She usually does," reassured Presley.

What he didn't know was that Khati headed straight for where Lutina was hiding behind the house.

"Hello kitty, kitty. That was a bad move on your part. Now you and I will become one. Just until we get to your home," Lutina told the cat as she merged with the frightened feline.

Khati went back to the Hot RA, where the mummies were waiting.

"Finally Khati, you're here," Ja-kal said impatiently.

They reached the Sphinx. The five went inside. Khati went into a small room to let her stowaway out. Just as the mummy got out, Khati gave a loud screech. It was loud enough for the others to hear. Nefertina went running in.

"Khati, what's wrong?" asked a frightened Nefertina.

"Nothing's wrong with her but with you, there is," called a voice from above.

Lutina quickly dropped to the ground and covered Nefertina's mouth. Lutina coldly looked at Nefertina for a minute then suddenly transformed to look exactly like her.

The fake Nefertina tied up the real thing and walked out to greet the others.

"Nefertina, what's wrong with our sacred cat?" Rath asked her.

"She was, uh, surprised of a big rat that snuck in," she answered.

"Okay, now let's get a plan. Scarab stole that mummy for a reason. We have to find out what!" Ja-kal told the group.

"Maybe he wants to bring him back to life and let him run havoc on the city," suggested Nefertina, laughing.

"Get serious Nefertina. This is important," Rath told her.

"I'm going to go for a ride on the Jet-Cycle," she told them.

She went out, taking the real Nefertina and Khati to the rendezvous point Scarab told her about earlier.

At Presley's house, things were slightly different.

"Presley, good thing you're home. There's been a robbery down at the museum. I have to go now," she explained.

"Too bad. What was taken?" Presley asked.

"The new exhibit's mummy and the sarcophagus. Whoever stole that is nuts. They stole a mummy," she explained.

Presley watched her leave, fully knowing that he couldn't tell her anything about what he knew.

Presley hurried down to the Sphinx. There, he found Rath, Ja-kal and Armon.

"Guys, we have to find the mummy Scarab stole," Presley started.

"Hold on. What do you mean?" asked Armon.

"He could be anywhere and its best to stop him now," cried Presley. "Where's Nefertina?"

"She left for a ride and never came back. I'm worried," answered Rath.

"Let's go find her," Ja-kal ordered.

"With the strength of RA!" the three cried.

Ja-kal instantly had falcon armor, Armon had his ram armor and Rath had his snake armor. They climbed into the Hot RA.

"Let's go," said Armon.

Scarab had arrived with his shabti.

"You did well. You're bringing me the mummies. You shall be rewarded for the good job you've done," complimented Scarab.

"Thank you Scarab. I haven't had a compliment in over thirty-five centuries. I find that a long time," she replied.

"What do you want with Khati and me? And who is he?" asked an angered Nefertina.

"You're bait for the prince and the others and 'she' is not a 'he'" replied Lutina.

Nefertina gasped.

"What's wrong? People didn't think you were a man?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, not that. You didn't have a helmet on. You had your hair up to look like male!" Nefertina told Lutina.

"Too bad for your friends are here. Just to make sure you don't blow my cover," said Lutina sadly.

Lutina gagged Nefertina just before the three mummies came in with the prince The four saw their friends and the mummies prepared themselves.

"Nefertina, we're coming," cried Presley.

"No, you won't," Scarab told them.

Scarab used his magic to tie up the prince and the mummies like Nefertina except they weren't gagged.

"What do you want with us?" Whatever it is, do it now," Ja-kal told him bravely.

"You know I'm not after you. I'm after the prince for his soul but I know someone else who wants to get rid of one of you. Don't ask me who it is because I don't know. I was never told," Scarab replied angrily.

"Who is this someone?" Armon wanted to know.

"It's an old friend of mine. Mummies, meet Lutina. You might remember her from the time she attacked the celebration many years ago," introduced Scarab.

The mummies gasped. They remembered the incident but always thought it was a man that attacked them that fateful day.

Lutina walked into their view. She had long light black hair. She kept it up with a piece of string. Her Egyptian skirt had a black and red outline.

"What do you want?" Rath wanted to know.

"You heard the man before: one of you," she replied.

"Oh no. Who could it be?" Rath said to himself quietly.

"With the strength of RA!" screamed Lutina as she front flipped.

Now she had a helmet on her head, a chest plate, armor on her forearms and lower legs. They all saw spikes coming out of the armor. Out of the back of the armor, came a long tail of a snake.

"Let me see here, there should be poison in this one," she replied, taking one out of her armor, her now red and black striped hair falling down.

"Poison? That's dangerous to play with. Someone could really get hurt," complained Armon.

"All's fair in love and siblings Armadillo," she replied menacingly.

"You distract them while I get the prince. I'll destroy him again," Scarab said to her.

He walked towards the prince.

"Now Prince Rapses. Now for my immortality, my everlasting life," drooled Scarab just as Lutina was about to throw the spike at the mummies.

"Your immortality? Scarab, you kept telling me you wanted power, not immortality. This is not what I agreed to," Lutina screamed at him.

"Times have changed Lutina. I have found the way for eternal life. I'm getting old and besides, it stills involves the Prince so it's not a total loss," Scarab replied.

"I'll forget the differences with my brother just long enough to exterminate you first!" Lutina yelled at him.

"Your brother?" the mummies curiously asked.

Lutina quickly sighed, unsure how much to tell them before finally giving in to some detail.

"My brother acted like I never existed. I've wanted revenge, but that waits for now. Scarab, you will die," she explained.

With a wave of her hand, she released the mummies, Presley and Khati free from the magic spell.

"You will die again from your ignorance," Scarab warned.

"No, you will die sorcerer," Ja-kal replied.

He swooped down and shot an arrow at him. Armon ran at him. Scarb dodged and caused Armon to ram into the engines and the arrow to go right through the decks of the boat.

"Oh no, it's going to go down," cried Scarab.

"Everybody, let's get out of here before it sinks," ordered Ja-kal.

They went to a door that led out of the plane, which was gradually sinking.

"My prince, get going before it sinks completely. Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as possible. I have to go get Rath," Ja-kal told them.

"He'll get out, just come on," yelled Nefertina.

Rath was blown back by the energy blast from the shabti's staff.

"Foul fiend, you will die for all the things you've done," threatened Rath.

"But not before we go into the Western Gate because that's where we're headed as we speak. This boat is slowly but surely moving forward towards it right now even though it's sinking," Scarab reminded.

"He's right. We have to go now," Lutina told Rath as she took out one of the spikes. "This one should cause amnesia."

"For how long?" asked Rath.

"He won't remember anything that happened in the last couple of hours. It should wear off in a few days. He will instantly fall asleep because of a harmless liquid in it," she explained

She lined it up and threw the spike at Scarab. It hit him right in the chest. It took a few moments but he dropped to the ground and began to snore. With that done, Rath and Lutina ran for the way out of the burning room. They were having a bit of trouble with all the smoke.

"Do you know where to go? I can't see," Rath told her.

"Yes, I do. Follow me," she commanded.

He followed her to an open doorway.

"You ready for this?" asked Rath.

"I...yes, I am," she replied.

They both jumped out before the craft slowly through the Western Gate. The two hit the water and were swirled down. Lutina managed to make it up to the surface to find Rath gasping nearby.

"Rath," she gasped.

On shore, the others thought that he was gone.

"Rath, possibly gone through the Western Gate. No, it can't be," Nefertina cried.

"I thought you said he would he get out," Armon told the female mummy.

"He might have still," Ja-kal said, looking down at the shore. "Now stop your bickering and help me."

There by the waterline was Lutina and Rath. The four hurried down to help them.

"Please forgive me for everything that I've done. I want to help you if you give me a chance," Lutina said.

"Rath!" cried Ja-kal.

Rath groggily stood up and shook his head.

"I'll be fine Ja-kal," he replied.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault," Lutina replied. "I'll go and leave you alone now."

She got up to leave but Ja-kal stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Please, come with us. We'll help you with your sarcophagus if you want to trust us," he told her.

He had a very surprised Lutina looking back him.

Some time later, after Lutina's sarcophagus was in place and Rath was feeling better, they looked at the new mummy.

Thank you for letting me stay with you and trusting me enough to do so," she said.

She came to see the stern looks on their faces.

"What...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lutina, we're all curious to know one thing. Exactly who is your brother?" Ja-kal asked her.

She looked at them with a sad face.

The End.

Author's Note-I know, I know. It's a rotten way to end a story. You can try and guess. If you think you know, I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
